The Translational Research Core (TRC) is designed to facilitate high quality translational research at the Moffitt Cancer Center. The TRC provides a means to generate pre-clinical data to support investigator initiated trials and resources to quantify the level/activity of molecular targets from clinical specimens obtained from trials. The functionality provided within the Core provides a vital resource for investigators to design and conduct early phase clinical research of novel agents. The Core's overall goals are to provide efficient and proper collection, handling and processing of biological samples, perform sensitive and specific assays and provide the ability to model the data generated. The TRC continues to increase the number of investigators utilizing their services. The Core has also witnessed a greater number of scientific programs requiring services since the last renewal. The capacity of the pharmacologic section has been expanded by the inclusion of a new UHPLC/Tandem Mass Spectrometry system (Thermo Scientific, Accela/TSQ Quantum). Regarding analyses of pharmacodynamic molecular endpoints, the number of active projects continues to grow and is neariy equally divided between clinical and preclinical projects. The Core requests CCSG Support of $125,995, which is 23% of its operational budget.